Te amo
by Annimo2009
Summary: Cuando tu pareja llega a casa y, obviamente, ha tenido un mal día, tienes que hacer algo para subirle el ánimo. Tienes que hacer que se sienta especial y lo único que puede hacerle sentir especial es escucharte decir algo que nunca, nunca, nunca, le has dicho.


Hello!

Este es mi primer fic en este fandom... Bueno, para quienes han leído mis historias saben más o menos de que van, me gustan los momentos románticos y a veces un poco más acalorados.

En este caso, vengo con un momento más bien... Mejor léanlo y averígüenlo ;)

Como es la primera vez aquí, me veo en la obligación de decir que los personajes no son míos y todo eso... ya lo saben. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y el tiempo que ocupé en escribirla :)

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Te amo**

 **OneShot**

* * *

El rubio subía las escaleras pesadamente y a paso lento. Mal día en la clínica, probablemente un niño le había vomitado encima. No había ruido de bolsas, por lo tanto no hay leche. Un suspiro pesado, profundo y desanimado se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la sala. La puerta se abre y aparece John fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

―Estoy en casa. ―dice con voz apagada, sin intentar ocultar del todo su mal día.

John da un par de pasos dentro del departamento y Sherlock le observa sentado en su sillón. No se había equivocado, un niño enfermo le había vomitado encima, pero también un drogadicto había tratado de propasarse con él y un par de enfermeras, y un alcohólico lloraba desesperadamente por su perro muerto; John no había tenido un buen día en lo más mínimo. Debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer para hacerle sentir mejor.

―Te amo. ―Soltó de pronto el detective y la mirada del rubio se cruzó con la suya. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, debía estar emocionado, pero por alguna razón parecía que ya lo había escuchado. Imposible.

―Lo sé.

No era posible que lo supiera si nunca se lo había dicho. Le miró, analizándole por un par de segundos.

―No es posible. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

La mirada divertida del doctor le molesta. No se supone que le diviertan sus palabras, se supone que debería emocionarse y saltar de felicidad. Debería decir que con esas palabras le había mejorado el que podría catalogarse como el peor de su vida como médico de planta, pero lucía divertido. Algo malo debía estar pasando en el cerebro de John. ¿Y si tenía un tumor? Peor aún, ¿y si había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de Anderson debido a sus casos? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

―Lo sé, Sherlock. ―Interrumpió su línea de pensamientos. ― Tú me lo dijiste.

Los ojos del detective se abrieron por la sorpresa. Él no recordaba haber dicho tales palabras.

―Anoche. ¿Lo olvidaste? ―Le mira intrigado. ―Seguro lo borraste de tu _Palacio Mental_ , tal y como haces con todas las cosas.

No. No, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando. Era la primera vez que le decía esas palabras a alguien y lo había olvidado. Debía averiguar porqué no podía recordar haberlo dicho. Era importante. Era el momento más importante de su vida, no podía solo olvidarlo.

―No lo borré. Todos los datos que decido borrar carecen de importancia para mí. ―Dijo el detective sin analizar bien sus palabras. Estaba consternado.

Esas palabras hicieron que un brillo especial surgiera en los profundos irises color cielo. John sonrió recordando la situación de la noche anterior.

―Estábamos en la cama cuando lo dijiste. Nosotros-

― ¡No digas más! ―Le interrumpió el detective con las mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza al recordar la situación a la que John hacía referencia. Aún no se acostumbraba a su relación con el doctor y todo lo que le hacía sentir; debió estar tan perdido la noche anterior que no había pensado en sus palabras y ese _te amo_ se había salido de sus labios sin su permiso. Enrojeció aún más.

El rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de Sherlock. Se reía, pero pensaba que no había nadie más adorable que el detective.

―De todas formas, ―dijo con diplomacia y lo más serio que podía con ese adorable color en sus mejillas. ―te amo.

―Lo sé. ―Volvió a decir el médico.

Sherlock le dirigió una miraba enojada. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

Al ver la mirada de su detective consultor, no pudo evitar sentirse especial. Sabía lo que el moreno esperaba como respuesta, pero quería molestarlo un poco.

―También te amo, Sherlock. ―Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al detective y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

John sonreía.

El aura negra que le acompañaba al llegar había desaparecido; Sherlock había logrado su cometido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Lo divertido de este drabble es que empezó en inglés. Soy una de esas personas que de vez en cuando piensa en inglés sin darse cuenta y fue así como nació esta idea. Empezó como un diálogo sin personajes específicos, solo frases sueltas como:

 _―I love you._

 _―I know._

 _―How could you know?._

 _―You told me._

...

Esas frases se repitieron por días en mi cabeza.

Y, de pronto, una luz divina me dijo: " _Haz un fic de Sherlock"_ y como las luces divinas son... qué se yo; divinas? le hice caso. Esas luces siempre tienen razón... aunque tal vez solo fue la luz del baño mientras tomaba una ducha (?) Lo importante es que aquí tienen el resultado xD

Si les gusta y creen que debería seguir con ellos, dejen un review ;D

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Miércoles 01 de Febrero, 2017.**


End file.
